A Swimmer Meets Swimmer
by Skye Bubble
Summary: Bella is forced to move to Forks, Washinton with her sister Alice. There she meets a dazzling green-eyed someone, but he's the enemy. Can Alice help him in winning her over? All Human
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Right, so this is basically a re-write of the first chapter and longer. Again people, be nice please! Oh and Bella IS a little arrogant here. I wanna see how Edward reacts to her arrogance. Don't worry she's nice.**

**Disclaimer: uh no, twilight is not mine. Will anybody give it to me for a belated birthday present? No? Fine I'll ask Santa instead… **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella POV Friday**

High school, also known as my place, and my haven. I was happy here, my life was perfect and everybody envied Bella Swan. Yeah, she was beautiful, smart and talented. She was also an athlete, a swimmer, the best in Phoenix, great body. She was me.

Yeah, I had the perfect life.

"Hello, Bella? Hey snap out of it!" Alice said. I sighed and looked at my annoying pixie of a sister. "Good dress! I've been chattering on and on about how we should totally buy you a new outfit for your next swim meet on Monday." Yup, that was Alice, chocolate loving, short, energetic, and shopping-obsessed. "Bella you went of to la la land again. I was talking about an emergency!" she whined.

I sighed and directed my attention to her again. "What is it Alice? What emergency?"

"The emergency is your total lack of attention to your wardrobe!" she said bouncing excitedly.

"Speaking of swim meets I need to go see Coach Alain on the 411 about this one." I told her getting up from our lunch table, hoping to shake her off and stop her insistent chattering.

"I'll come with you!" she said brightly. I held back a groan and smiled, and then together we walked off to find the coach.

Unsurprisingly we found her at the pool area, giving orders on how the pool needs to be spotless and scaring the poor boys whom she gave detention to.

"Hey Coach!" I smiled. She turned to me with a frown that quickly morphed into a smile when she saw that it was me.

"Bella! There you are, champ! I was just showing Mike here how wrong he was in trying to pick you up, in my class nonetheless." She beamed. I looked at the guy nearest me and recognized him. It was Mike Newton, I shuddered as I remembered how he tried… and failed to pick me up for the seventy-third time this month, Alice was keeping count.

"Hey Bella!" he waved and flashed me what he thought was an alluring smile. Alice made tsking sound, rolled her eyes and faced the coach.

"Coach A, I was thinking Bella should totally get a new swimsuit right? I mean the one she's going to use has been used thrice already." She said, giving the stunned woman her puppy dog pout. "Please say yes so that fashion-crisis over here will listen to me." She continued pointing to me.

"Uh, yeah Bella you go ahead and let your sister buy you a new suit." She said shaking her head, to clear her mind of Alice's pout. I suppressed another groan and nodded.

"Okay Alice, but you better not give me grief again with the skimpy two pieces." I sighed. She nodded her head enthusiastically. Seriously the girl makes the energizer bunny look like a sloth. With a squeal and a hug for both me and coach she skipped off to her next class, obviously pleased with the prospect of burning earning more points with her credit card company, thankfully our dad, Charlie didn't mind.

"Okay, Michael you and Tyler get a move on now to your classes, and don't let me see you two bothering the Swan sisters again." She barked at Mike and Tyler. They went off with wistful glances at me. "Bella, don't you need to get going too? You'll be late."

"Don't worry, Coach A. I think that my next teacher won't mind." I said flashing her a sly smile.

"Cocky, huh? Who is your next teacher?" she asked absentmindedly collecting her belongings by the pool.

"Eh, I have gym with you next." I laughed. "Actually, I wanted to ask you about the upcoming swim meet on Monday. Where is that gonna be?"

"Oh yeah, I talked to your parents about that already. You and Alice are going to transfer schools for a while." She said while we walked out the doors and towards the Sports Com.

"Okay," I agreed, after all I was used to this by now. "how long" I asked.

"Oh about two months" she replied casually.

"Whoa, rewind and freeze. Two months?!" where were we gonna stay? I voiced my question and she told me that some students there had volunteered to let us stay with them. "Okay," I nodded slowly, it wasn't that bad." My mom and dad would be gone for three months for some business appointment anyway. "Sure coach. Who else is coming?"

"Just you and Jasper… and Alice." Okay, it wasn't so bad. Who knows? Maybe I might even like it there.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To those of you who've read chapter 1. Read that again cause there were changes made and it was lengthened. You'll have to remember that Edward is having a bad day, don't worry cause he's gonna change in a while. Sorry bout the delay but I took a summer job and now I'm teaching preschoolers so be nice and do review chaps. Oh, and I only have two reviews though a few people put me on favorites and alerts… where's the justice in that?! ******** Review, it makes the twilight cast happy. ******** Cheers!**

**Disclaimer: I couldn't ask Santa for twilight cause when I told him I was good this year, he died laughing. I'll ask the Easter Bunny. I'll get it yet.**

**Edward POV Saturday**

"Emmett, get out of my room!" I yelled, finally full of the world. I was busy tidying up my room, and Emmett just had to make more of a mess. Urgh! "Go away! Don't you have your own house?!" I was having a very bad week, first my iPod was missing, next there was this annoying slut trying to get inside my house, and now, to cap it all off, Emmett signed me up for hosting this student from Phoenix who came here for some meeting or something, the dude was probably gay and he was probably a nerd and a jerk and some other hell. So now I am under house arrest by my own mother AND I have to clean my damn room.

"Oh, little Eddie's such a meany." He was mocking me! Me! In my own house! He- wait did he call me a _meany?_

"A meany? Seriously, Em? What are you, in preschool?" I said, getting satisfaction in his flustered face.

"Why, doesn't Eddie like visitors?" he said in that childish voice. "Hey you might get lucky and score a blonde beauty like me." He said proudly sticking his chest out- as if having Rosalie for a girlfriend was the best thing in the world.

"One, I do not specially cherish the fact that I have to share my room with a total stranger! Two, I prefer brunettes. And three, stop calling me Eddie!"

"Well you might get lucky and a brunette can share a room with you." He said suggestively.

"Shut up, Em. Make yourself useful and go bring these o my mother." I said indicating a box by the door.

"Roger, Echo-Delta-Delta-India-Echo." He said with a mock salute. Seriously, I don't even know why I'm friends with the guy. Yet we've been best buds since 1st grade. "Urgh! What did I ever do wrong?! "I sighed, shaking my head.

"You know, people will think you're crazy, talking to yourself like that." I threw a box at him but he grabbed the box and ducked out causing the box to smack on the door. "Ha! Too slow!" he cried. I sighed and plopped myself on my bed my hands buried behind my head, maybe it wouldn't be too bad-

"Hey Esme, sorry about your vase!" Emmett said after a distinctive breaking sound echoed through the house.

Nope, where Emmett was involved things were sure to get messy. I sighed again, hoped for the best and closed my lids.

**Bella POV Monday**

Okay I was officially pissed. Yesterday was Sunday also known as my flight with Jasper and Alice going to this rainy little town on the Olympic Peninsula. We had to catch our flight at 10pm so that we could get to Forks, Washington at around 1am just so that I could get there in time for my meet which is at 2pm today. So here I am, at a peachy little hotel at 12pm trying and failing to find my Phoenix Swimmer jacket.

"Alice! Give me my jacket right now or I swear to god I will urn all your designer jeans!" I cried, finally getting full of it all.

"Bella sweetie, calm down. You're already wearing your jacket." Said my best friend, Jasper who was also a swimmer like me but I was competing at the 100 meters and the freestyle while he swam the 300 and the butterfly. Normally my best friend's presence could calm me down-

"How can I calm down?!" I said on the brink of hysteria, "I am two hours away from a big meet in the rainiest hell on earth and later I will be meeting whoever it is that will be adopting me for two months and HE could be a complete psycho! Jazz, tell me how and why I should calm down, because honestly, I don't know why!" Did I say on the edge of hysteria? Well, just crossed it.

"Well, you can start with the fact that I am here with Alice and you, so you aren't alone. Also, everyone back home is rooting for you. But the main point would be that Coach A would eat you alive if you don't pull your shit together." He finished solemnly… or as solemn as you can get while trying to suppress laughter.

I hit him at the back of the head at which he abruptly stopped laughing and hugged him. "Thanks, Jazzy." **(can you say bipolar?) **Then again as suddenly as it had gone, the little hope I had flickered back into life… but that was before Alice came carrying a too skimpy swimsuit and Jasper burst out laughing. Nope, this WAS going to be a very bad two months.


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: **

Yes, I am aware that you hate Author's Notes I do to. So I shall try to keep this as brief as possible.

I'm back as you all can see. I'm terribly, truly sorry. Life got in the way and I completely forgot about this story and only remembered when I received an email saying that somebody had PM'ed me. The writer was asking if I was still alive. I am very much alive, as you can see. I promise to _**try**_ to update this story at least twice a month. If any of you are still reading this, reviews are necessary so that I can know if I can discontinue this story. If there are those of you who think that they are up to the job of continuing this fanfic or if you have any friends that are willing, leave a review and I will send you the general outline of the story. More announcements are on my profile page. I have a formspring, a wattpad, a blog and a fictionpress account that you may find on my profile page as well. Thanks so much. Tell me if any of you are still here, please. If no review is submitted, I will definitely discontinue this because writing isn't very high on my priorities right now. You'll see why, again on my profile.


End file.
